


pretty

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 18: Praise“You’re so pretty Soren. So handsome and good.”
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 12





	pretty

Soren let out a groan as he felt Marcos’ warm fingers run over his body, his fingertips moving all over his muscular torso just hard enough to make him experience this special, slightly ticklish sensation as lust grew inside of him. It was gentle, but very inviting.

Sparks everywhere, he tried to move his body to match Marcos’s fingers as the man grabbed his pants and slowly pulled them down, leaving his cock free.

He cursed and felt how he was growing, the ache between his legs just getting worse. And Marcos noticed.

“You’re so pretty Soren. So handsome and good.” he said, and before Soren could think more about it, he felt a firm grasp around his cock as Marcos slowly began to stroke it up and down. It had come out of nowhere and Soren’s breathing became shallow as he bit his lower lip and let out a groan, loving the feeling of Marcos over him. “I love it when you whimper, it’s so sexy, and your face when I stroke you is so pretty, you’re the best.”

Soren could feel how his face heated up and reddened as he heard the incoming praise of his boyfriend. He could never get enough of it, even if it made him into a squirming mess. It was like if Marcos had found his one secret and was going to use it to his advantage for as long as he could.

He was a real tease.

Soren felt how Marcos began to speed up, stroking him quicker and more intense than before, and it never stopped. He knew he would be over the edge soon with this technique. Damn.

“Marcos, I’m…”

“I know, and you’re doing so good, you’re a good boy. Will you be the best and come for me?”


End file.
